


You Weren't There

by SailorLestrade



Category: Olympics RPF, Swimming RPF
Genre: Baby, Break Up, Cute, Happy Ending, Implied Mpreg, M/M, Makeup, Sweet, but it works out in the end, michael is a bit of a douche, phlocte
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-20
Updated: 2016-09-20
Packaged: 2018-08-16 04:21:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,753
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8086942
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SailorLestrade/pseuds/SailorLestrade
Summary: It's been awhile since Ryan competed, and Michael is about to see the reason why.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Based on this post: http://jeahwriting-archived.tumblr.com/post/150621048027/idk-lmao-but-theres-a-sadangsty-fic-here

Ryan had been out of the game for a year and a half. He had been training at home, but he hadn’t swam in a competition in that whole time. Michael didn’t have a challenge unless he decided to race against the women’s team, but most of them were too smart to let him in one of the lanes.

There was a swimmers meeting then. Michael set in the bleachers, feet up on the railing, listening to a new crop of swimmers joking around. Out of the corner of his eyes, he saw someone familiar walk down the stairs and take a seat next to Jack Conger, who was wide eyed and surprised.

“Before we start, I want to welcome back Ryan. Glad you could finally join us.” Bob said. Everyone turned to look at Ryan, who tried to sink down in his chair. He had wanted to ease his way back into this, but Bob and David weren’t about to let that happen. He tried not to look over at that certain direction that he knew another athlete was sitting in.

They went over the new drills that would start the next day, and everything everybody needed to know about this year’s competitions. But Michael wasn’t paying attention too much. He kept looking over at Ryan. His body had defiantly snapped back and he seemed to be happy as he looked down at his phone. That was until Bob announced that everyone had to be at the pool, ready for practice at 6:30 am the next morning. Ryan’s head snapped up. He waited until everyone filed out, heading home to get some rest, before he walked over to Bob. Michael was watching from a distance.

“Hey Bob, uh, I might have a problem getting here at 6:30 unless I can bring someone with me.” Ryan said awkwardly. Bob sighed.

“Ryan, your bed partner will be fine without you.” Ryan shook his head.

“It’s not a bed partner.” He said, lowering his voice. “It’s my son. There’s no way I could get a sitter that early, and all my family has plans tomorrow. So he’ll have to come with me.” Bob looked at Ryan, surprised.

“Your son?” He asked. “Can’t his mother watch him?”

“Uh, there’s no mother in the picture.” Ryan said. Bob wasn’t a dumb man. He was starting to put the pieces together. Ryan only swimming until his speedo couldn’t fit anymore, the constant vomiting despite avoiding drinking, the cold shoulder from Michael up until Ryan finally called it quits.

“I see.” Bob said. “Well, he’s more than welcome. It won’t be much fun for him, but I’m sure the guys and girls wouldn’t mind watching him in shifts.” Ryan nodded.

“Thanks Bob. See you in the morning.” He quickly left then, pulling out his phone to make a phone call as he walked past Michael. “Hey mom. No, everything was great. I have training early but they told me I can bring him. So you don’t have to cancel anything or get up early. I’ll be home soon. Love you.” He smiled and hung up before heading home, Michael watching, but unable to say anything.

****

It was early the next morning as everyone filed into the pool area, dropping their bags in the locker room in stuff. Michael was in his warm ups, drinking a Starbucks. It was a little before 6:30 when Ryan came in. He hadn’t left anything in the locker room and he was carrying a…baby?

“Sorry I’m late. Someone decided to go once we got in the car.” He chuckled, setting the little boy down and smiling. Everyone stopped and watched him before Simone Manual said something.

“Who’s this?” She asked, looking at the little boy. He whimpered and clung to Ryan, a little scared. Ryan smiled sweetly at him and played with his long locks.

“This is my son.” Ryan said. “Thomas Ryan Lochte.” Simone smiled and knelt in front of him.

“Hi there. I work with your daddy.” She said softly. “My name’s Simone.” He waved at her shyly before hiding behind Ryan. Simone smiled at him before looking up at Ryan. Thomas, well, he had bigger ears than Ryan did and Ryan had blue eyes, not brown. This kid honestly looked more like…

“Guys, get to practice.” Bob said, walking over to the crowd of swimmers who had gathered to gaze upon the Lochte child. “Oh, this must be your son.” Bob said. “Guys are warming up first, so would one of you girls want to watch him for us?”

“Me!” Katie, Missy, and Simone all said at the same time. Ryan chuckled some. His son was already a ladies man and only about a year and a half. He kissed his forehead and handed the girls the bag of his things. Ryan went to the locker room to change and then was warming up with the rest of the guys, almost like the last year hadn’t happened. 

And Michael was starting to wish they hadn’t, so he could be right by his side.

****

Practice went great for Ryan, and Thomas enjoyed watching dad swimming and winning. Ryan was a little rusty, so of course he wasn’t going to beat Phelps, but he beat many of the other guys. He felt that he was ready for the upcoming meet. He looked up to the bleachers to see Thomas asleep by Nathan, who had switched shifts so the girls could get their own work done. He walked up, picked him up and grabbed his things. Bob told him he was done for the day, to take Thomas home.

Training continued though, and sometimes Thomas would be there, cheering on his dad with his broken vocabulary. He warmed up to most of the swimmers, except for Michael, who wouldn’t go near him. Instead, he would just stare from the deck, watching as Ryan held Thomas and tickled him. Thinking back on what led up to this.

_“Mike, there’s something I have to tell you…” Ryan said as the football game Michael was watching hit halftime._

_“Sure babe. What is it?” He asked._

_“Mike…I’m pregnant.” Ryan said, looking down at his hands. Michael choked on his beer before turning to look at the older man._

_“How…what…no.” Michael said. “There’s no way. Is this a joke?” Michael turned to look to see if any of the other guys were watching. “We used condoms. And you said there was no way you could get pregnant. You’re not one of those guys.”_

_“Apparently I am.” Ryan said. “We’re having a baby.” Michael stood up and shook his head in shock._

_“No we’re not. It can’t be mine. I use condoms.”_

_“Condoms break!” Ryan said. “And you didn’t use one every time Michael!” Michael rolled his eyes and grabbed his jacket. “Where are you going?”_

_“Out.” Michael said, short and sweet. Ryan teared up._

_“If you leave, don’t come back.” Ryan said. He didn’t need someone like his dad, who was just going to leave when times get tough. Michael shrugged._

_“Fine.” He said. The minute he left the house, he knew he was acting like a douche, but he couldn’t turn back now. He walked away, leaving Ryan alone. To give birth to a child by himself. To raise it by himself…_

It was competition time. It was time to get his head out of his dreams and into the race. But he kept looking over at Ryan, wearing his sweatshirt and shorts over his Speedo, and holding Thomas as he waited for his race to start. They were so cute together, Thomas giggling as Ryan pretended to eat his fingers.

“Mike, he’s yours, isn’t he?” Bob asked, patting the younger man on the back. Michael jumped and looked at him. He knew there was no denying it to him though. Thomas looked just like he did when he was younger.

“I didn’t think so at first,” Michael explained. “That’s why Ryan left. But now, looking at him, I know he is mine.”

“Well, after the meet, maybe you should talk to him. I can’t have my two best stars distracted.” Bob laughed. Michael nodded and got ready for the meet, pushing everything except the water to the back of his mind.

But the meet didn’t last all day and soon, Michael and Ryan were standing by each other in the locker room. Michael stood there, trying to think of what to say. Finally, he cleared his throat.

“So, Ryan…” He began. “His name is Thomas?”

“Yep.” Ryan said. “It was mom’s idea to give him my first name as his middle name.” Michael nodded.

“He does look a lot like me, doesn’t he?” Michael asked. Ryan gripped his locker.

“Yes he does.” Ryan growled some. “Because he’s yours.”

“I know.” Michael sighed. “I don’t know what I was thinking. But, I’m here now.” Ryan slammed the door then and glared at the younger swimmer.

“Were you there when he was born and I almost bled to death because I was too stressed? Were you there when he was running a fever and I was on the verge of tears and had to call my mom and sister at two in the morning to help me? Were you there when he slept through his first night? Or for all the stinky diapers? OR all the laughs and giggles and cries? No. You weren’t there.” Ryan said, tears in his eyes. Michael reached out and pulled him to him.

“But I’m here now. And I’m not going anywhere.” He said softly. “He’s our son. I’m going to be there for him.” Ryan closed his eyes and rested his head against his chest.

“Don’t just tell me that because that’s what I want to hear.” Ryan said. Michael shook his head.

“No Doggy, it’s the truth.” Michael pulled back a bit, but quickly kissed Ryan gently. He didn’t care if people were watching them. “When can I meet him?”

“Now, if you’d like. Mom’s taking him to the pizza place and I’m supposed to meet them there when I’m done.” Ryan said, moving to finish getting dressed. Michael quickly followed suite. As they left the locker room, so Michael could finally meet his son, Ryan started to laugh.

“What?” Michael asked.

“If I’m Doggy, does that make Thomas Puppy?” He laughed. Michael had to laugh, wrapping his arm around Ryan and pulling him close. Time to be a family once and for all.

**Author's Note:**

> Please comment!!


End file.
